Bloodlines
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: They say blood is thicker than water. If that's so, how thick is it when secrets are kept?
1. The Original Petrov

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Set during Season 3 of glee and season 3 of Vampire Dairies.

* * *

Prologue

The Original Petrov

* * *

Esther Mikaelson cried out in anger as the flames died down. Her sons Kol, Elijah and Niklaus stood on one side of where the flames once held high and in the center between them all was the eldest son; Finn. Her brave, foolish son Finn, who had offered himself up as the sacrificial lamb for the slaughter of his family. She felt no pity for him yet her acting skills were rather good for a woman whose spirit followed in the world beyond for a thousand years. Kol looked ready to attack and she knew it was because she had lost her source. She wasn't sure how the Bennett witches could have possibly lost their hold to her.

Unless one or both of them were dead.

She would have to find more witches. She only hoped there was one Bennett left.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's little trick didn't work."

The Originals turned to see a young man walking towards them with the Salvatores in tow, a seemingly dead Abby hunched over Damon's shoulder and a frightened Bonnie standing next to a hooded figure. The young man smirked coldly at Esther before his wiggled his finger in disappointment. "Didn't we tell you, Esther? Trying to play God was going to come back and take a nice big bite out of your ass."

"You did not warn me of anything." Esther snapped.

The young man shrugged. "Okay you're right, I personally didn't warn you. But the witches did. Every spell has a consequence, I believe the old saying goes. Or some bullshit like that."

"I personally don't know who you are," Klaus interjected. "But you can leave the witches and the Salvatores. We'll take it from here."

"No can do," the young man said. "You see, you're all here at just the right time. You're gonna be getting a little surprise." He held his hands up when Elijah and Kol moved to attack. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm your vamp fangs, gentlemen. I am simply here to state that if any of you do anything before my boss gets here, you're all royally fucked."

"And your boss?" Kol asked.

"Will be here soon."

"What is your boss?" Damon asked. "Some vampire who things he can do better than us?"

The young man gave a devilish smile. "Oh no. He's something a little different from a vampire."

The hooded figure moved, jamming their elbow into his back. "Ow! Come on you crazy bitch, I wasn't giving it away!"

The figure scoffed.

"Why don't you open your mouth anyway?" grumbled the young man. "Crazy bitch," he added and got another jab in the back, near his ribs.

"Demon bastard." she replied.

"Bite me."

"No thanks," she said with snort.

"You'll let your boy-toy do it though," smirked the cocky young man.

"If you and Papa weren't so close, Dante, I'd find a way to kill you." she threatened.

"Oh yeah scary," Dante said with a wave of his hands. "A baby vampire come to kill me. Whatever will I do?"

The female growled deep in her throat. Dante turned and smirked. He had won this round. "Beat that Sweet Cheeks."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" asked Dante.

"Wow you two really do act like brother and sister," Damon and Stefan turned to see Katherine standing there with an unconscious Elena and Rebekah standing next to a young man. Rebekah was glancing at him, like he was ghost. "If I wasn't accustom to you giving people literal Hell, I'd be attracted to you Dante."

"Oh kitten," grinned Dante. "I'm too much for you."

"Katherine? Your boss is Katherine?" Damon asked, almost wanting to laugh. "You're joking right?"

"Oh no Damon," Katherine said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just here to deliver your precious Elena."

"She's not so precious," Dante rolled his eyes. "She's a watered down version of you. No sex appeal, no witty humor, nothing."

The female who had insulted Dante laughed quietly, her head turned in the direction of the young man next to Rebekah. Stefan looked at Bonnie, wondering why she had not helped them yet. But when again, would he have helped if he had been the witch in this situation? No, he wouldn't have. The young girl who had appeared just in time to stop him from approaching Bonnie had not been so quick as to help Abby. The young man beside her, Dante, had demanded that Damon pick up Abby and bring her with them.

What did they want? Why was Katherine involved?

"Rebekah," Klaus said with a snarl in the direction of his sister. "What were you doing with Elena?"

"I was very much going to kill her, Nik. She's of no use to you." Rebekah shot back.

The young man beside her smirked. Damon, seeing a distraction, grabbed the stake he had kept in his jacket pocket and aimed it at the girl standing beside Bonnie. Before he could even reach her, the young man who had stood by Rebekah had him by the throat, his eyes filled the promise of ripping his throat out.

"Don't try it." he snarled out.

"Henri," the girl said.

"I'm not releasing him. Try anything Stefan," he added to the other Salvatore. "And I will rip his throat out and then take my time with Elena."

"Boss isn't going to like that." Dante said with a shrug despite the look of pure sadistic pleasure upon his lips.

"Same goes for any of you Mikaelsons. Do anything and the doppelganger gets it. Rebekah here was willing to come peacefully." Katherine said with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"What is that you want?" Esther asked.

"Oh you know," Dante said with a shrug. "Demons running a muck on Earth, the Salvatore brothers' heads on a plater or mounted on my room wall; I'm up for either or,"

"That sounds nice," Bonnie added. Dante gave her a flirty wink and she send her infamous glare at him.

"That's actually kinda sexy," he said and she tired not to blush. He looked back at Esther. "Vampires to stop making themselves out to be total douche bags because seriously it's killing my rep."

"What rep?"

"Shut up you little brat!" Dante said to the hooded girl.

Esther was about to recite a spell when an arrow came out of the forest and flew past her. She gasped in shocked. "Who fired that arrow?" she snapped.

Dante grinned. "Well it's about fucking it! I seriously thought that goddamned hobbit was not going to let you out of his sight. Or was it the female hobbit? Did she try to kill you with her rants about how this trip is going to fuck up your 'preparation' for Regionals or some seriously dumb shit like that? We both know Curly Top is just gonna put them together in some totally not gay rendition of a West Side Story song."

A figure appeared from the trees and stepped forward. "Dante," said the voice. "Do me a favor, my dear devil, and shut the fuck up."

"You," Esther whispered in disbelief. "How is that possible? You should be dead."

"You're one to talk, Esther."

"Why are you here?" demanded Klaus, try to keep the sudden fear out of his voice as his eyes turned on Kol. His younger brother had his eyes locked on the young male who stepped up towards them. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with buckles and holsters that contained daggers and what looked like a gun while a quiver and bow hung from his left shoulder. He wore a black studded military jacket that looked like it came from Katherine's closet, as well as the boots. He wore a dark gray dress shirt over a black vest. His skin was fair and flawless like a doll's. He was tall and slender with wavy chestnut hair and blue hazel eyes. He titled his head to side at Klaus's question.

"I'm here to whore myself out to all of Mystic Falls," he said with a light scoff. His eyes cut to the side and he glanced at Elena as she began to awaken. He looked back at Klaus. "Honest Niklaus, how original of you to ask me what I am doing here. Why the fuck does it look it?"

Dante grinned. He loved it his boss let out the anger that he liked to save. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel tonight.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"My name really shouldn't matter," the young man said. He looked right into Esther's eyes. "However, I do believe introductions of my small group of supernaturals are in order."

Dante stepped forward. "Name's Dante and for those of you who don't know," he took a glance around the entire area before he gave Bonnie another wink. "I am a demon. As in the kind that lives in Hell and causes nothing but chaos."

"You mean like the poet Dante?" Elijah asked.

"You're fucking looking at him," Dante said with a shrug. "If you want me to be formal," he bent down at the waist. "My name is Dante Alighieri, the infamous Italian poet who wrote the Divine Comedy because yes, it was a motherfucking comedy. You have no idea how much I still laugh about that shit to this very day."

Bonnie's eyes widened while Elena glanced around still in confusion. The young man who spooked the entire Mikaelson family turned to the hooded girl. "Go ahead little one," he said like a father would his frightened child. The girl reached up and removed her hood, revealing a very beautiful young girl of seventeen.

She was olive toned, with dark colored hair and emerald eyes. She was dressed in a black lace tank top, a corset and a black skirt with spiderweb inspired leggings and ankle boots. She looked right at Stefan and smiled. His entire form froze in fear at the sight that smile. He knew that smile, yet had not seen it in so many years. How could it be? How was it possible?

"Faye?" he breathed out.

Damon stopped struggling and looked at the girl. Smiling a very Damon-inspired grin, she answered. "Hello brothers."

"How is that possible? You died!" Stefan said.

"Well the same can be said for you two," she remarked sourly.

"And who are you?" Klaus said looking at the young man who held Damon. He threw the elder Salvatore to the ground and walked right up to Klaus, his eyes meeting his and a small sad smile gracing his lips.

"I do not blame you for my death, Nik." he said. "I do not blame any of you for mourning me."

Klaus looked as if he had been stabbed in the chest, tearing threatening to spill for the first in centuries. "H-Henrik?"

Kol, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah looked hurt. Rebekah started to cry. So she had not been hallucinating when he called her 'Bex'. Only Henrik had ever called her that. Henrik smiled softly to his elder brother and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Yes Nik."

Klaus held him close, afraid that if he let go, his youngest brother would disappear. Kol turned back to the young man next to Katherine, a tender smile etched upon the fair skinned boy's face.

"You did this?" he whispered in anger. "You turned him into one of your kind!"

"I simply raised him, Kol." the boy said with a fondness as he spoke to the angered vampire. "I raised both Henrik and Faye."

"It's true," Faye said looking at Stefan. "Papa did raise me."

"How are you a vampire, Faye?" Stefan asked.

Henrik looked at them. "I turned her. At her request of course."

Faye removed herself from Stefan and blurred over to Henrik, who had removed himself from Klaus to welcome her with open arms. "Stop that," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to be like you."

"Adorable," Dante gagged. "So adorable it makes me want to vomit."

"Dante," said the young man next to Katherine.

"Who are you?" Elena whispered in fright. "What do you want with me?"

The young man snorted briskly. "Oh yes Elena. Everyone wants something to do with you," he replied with a sarcastic quip. "What would I want with you? You're already deluded to thing you're holier than anyone else. You string along those two Salvatores, to mention dear Matthew Donovan and any other boy you can get your hands on. You think everyone is out to get you just because you're the doppelganger. Newsflash sweetheart, you'll be cast aside once you're in your thirties, if you live that long. So allow me to ask you, Elena, what do you think I want with you?"

"You obviously want something! My blood," she started and the boy started laughing. He was bent over the waist laughing at her. She frowned then. How was that funny to her.

"Hilarious sweetie," he commented and wiped away an imaginary tear. "Why would I want your blood when I've got it running through my own veins? Also Esther, did you wonder why the flames went out?" he titled his head to the side. "Or Klaus, did you wonder why it didn't hurt when Katherine here snapped Rebekah's neck earlier and none of you felt it?"

Esther's eyes widened. "How do you know this? How does Elena's blood run through your veins?"

The glasz eyed boy rolled his eyes at her. "I never did tell you who I was, did I?"

"Your name is Kurt," Elijah answered.

"Yes," Kurt said with a casual shrug. "My name is Kurtis and I'm the very first Petrov."

"How are you still alive?" Finn asked for the first time. He remembered Kurt when they were in the village all those years ago. He had been close to Henrik and although Kol would not say, he had found him interesting. He was unsure of their relationship but he knew shortly after Henrik's death, he had not seen Kurt. Suddenly struck with a new question he turned to his newly found younger brother. "How are you here, Henrik?"

"Mother preserved my body," he answered. "And revived me shortly after forcing Tatia's blood down my throat before she killed me again, thrusting the sword that killed you all into my chest. However, due to the persevering spell there was a side affect. Since it took three days to perform the spell, it would take three years for my body to continue growing."

"You're forever eighteen." Rebekah realized.

"Yes."

"I will not ask again," Esther bellowed and Kurt turned his gaze on her. "How are you alive?"

Dante smirked when he saw Kol's sudden look of disgust. He found that to be hilarious but he walked over to Kurt, slipping his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Elena, have you ever wondered why you're so alluring to men? And I'm saying this lightly? You look like Katherine, you wear the same face but trust me, I know she's a sex kitten. She makes this mewls during..."

"Dante!" Kurt snapped at him, his blue eyes brightening and his nails turning into claws as he dug them into the demon's flesh of his arm. "Stop," he looked at the group of vampires and the witch and his descendant.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked. He looked at her with a soft smile.

"I'm an incubus," he said and then remembered, taking hold of Dante's arm. "Which reminds me, demon boy. I'm hungry."

Dante grinned. "Of course my liege." He turned to Henrik and Faye. "You two can tell them everything at the Mikaelson manor. Also, keep a good eye of Abby, okay Henri boy?"

Henrik nodded. Faye grinned. "Have fun, Papa!" she waved goodbye, mentally taking note at the look of jealousy that flashed in Kol and Klaus's eyes as her guardian left with the demon poet.


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Set during Season 3 of glee and season 3 of Vampire Dairies.

* * *

One

Confrontations

* * *

Blaine Anderson came down the stairs of the bed and breakfast to find his boyfriend engaged in conversation with an older male. He frowned softly to himself. The man had tattoos all along his left arm and on his chest as well. His eyes were blue, a darker shade than Kurt's striking glazs color, and his skin just as flawless. He wore an open shirt, jeans and was barefoot. He looked no older than his mid twenties. His dark hair was combed to the side and slightly long. He grinned at something Kurt said, watching how his boyfriend's slender fingers carded through his messy hair.

Wait a minute, his hair was still messy?

Blaine found that odd. Kurt almost never went anywhere without his hair looking perfect. But right now, he looked like he had just woken up. He was pressed in yoga pants and a long sleeved comfy gray shirt with some ankle boots.

"Morning Princess!" Puck called as he walked down the stairs and spotted the fair skinned boy. "Who is this? Did you and Anderson have a fight?"

Kurt snorted. "No," he said. "I've been up since four in the morning chatting with Dante."

Dante muttered something under his breath that caused Kurt to smirk softly before he spoke. "Sup," he greeted with a wave. "Sweet hawk dude."

"Thanks, wicked tats," Puck remarked. "So how do you know Hummel?"

"I'm friends with his cousin," Dante said with a smile. "Unfortunately, I just found out she died. So it kinda sucks since Jenna and I were close."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, she's technically not my cousin," he said. "She was the guardian of my actually cousins, Elena and Katherine. But Kat was adopted by another family so Elena had no idea I existed until last night."

Blaine frowned. That was why he left last night after their fight? He had gone to visit his cousin.

"So that's why we're here?" Puck asked.

"Well that and we've been invited to perform at a party in three days." Kurt said with a casual shrug. "It's for a family known as the Lockwoods. It's a big party and everyone is going to be there. Even a few music scouts."

"Music scouts?" Rachel piped in and Kurt held a unreadable expression upon his face. "What music scouts?"

"Sorry Nose, can't tell you." Dante smirked in her direction.

Kurt kicked him in the shin. "Don't be rude,"

"You like it when I'm rude." Dante purred.

Kurt smiled. "True but still, don't be rude to my teammates."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said with a shrug. "I need a drink. Feel like accompanying me to the Grille?"

Kurt's smile faltered. Faye had texted him earlier that Henrik, Klaus and Kol would be there. He really did not feel like having to see both Kol and Klaus, especially since the hybrid had been gazing at him like he wanted to fuck him right there. And right now, Blaine was looking like he wanted to cuddle and Kurt did not have time for that. He needed to have a nice long chat with Mama Mikaelson.

"Perhaps another time," he said and arose. "I have a meeting."

"Who's got your attention?" Puck asked.

"Someone of importance," Kurt said. "Or should I have, of little importance to me but of big importance to my reasons of being here."

Puck looked slightly confused. "O—kay,"

"Could you tell Satan and the girls I'll meet them in the town square? They know where it is."

Puck nodded and Rachel and Blaine watched as Kurt arose and walked out the door with Dante in tow.

* * *

Damon was shocked to find his younger sister at the Grille, hunched over a pool table with Henrik Mikaelson of all people. Or he should say, she was pressed against the pool table and Henrik had her trapped there, whispering into her ear and she smiled at every word he said. He had not been happy when his younger sister portrayed strong feelings for the younger Original. But it wasn't as bad as Rebekah and Klaus.

The female blonde looked like she was going pull some serious torture on her and Klaus looked sick to his stomach. Speaking of Klaus he turned and saw the hybrid was at the bar with Kol, scoping out the scene as well. Damon turned his gaze back on the two forever frozen teenagers just in time for Henrik to glide his hand along Faye's thigh.

Not on his watch.

Walking a bit faster than the average human, Damon stormed over to the two and grabbed the youngest Mikaelson by the back of his hoodie, separating him for him little sister. Faye glared at her elder brother but he ignored it in favor shoving the Original vampire. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your hands off a woman?" sniped Damon as he stalked closer to the younger male.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that trying to steal your brother's girlfriend is a dick move?" Henrik shot back. "Oh wait, I do believe everyone has told you that. Several times,"

"You little shit," Damon growled out and Faye stepped around her brother, standing between the two. "Move aside Faye. The big boys are talking."

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow. "Because right now, all I see is my brother getting ready to rip my sire apart."

Damon smiled sweetly at his sister. "Me rip him again? Now Faye that does sound like a good idea,"

"Well then," Klaus said stepping into the conversation. "I do suppose I should take matters into my own hand yes?"

Henrik wasn't fast enough to stop his brother from grabbing hold of Faye and sliding his arm around her neck. The Salvatore female winched at the pressure that was being applied sleathly to her windpipe. Humans were still about but Klaus was good at making things look like an accident.

"Rip my brother to shreds and I'll kill your little sister," Klaus threatened. Kol rolled his eyes at the hybrid. He'd rather have Damon compelled to destroy the girl but he was almost certain Henrik would kill them before they got the chance. He was quite fond of her.

"What do you care?" Damon asked. "You thought he was dead."

"And so did you with your sister," Klaus remarked. "Now come on, mate, don't try and pull the guilty sibling card on me. I've played it plenty of times."

"Well fuck me sideways, up a mountain trail and down it," said Dante as he walked into the Grille and found Kol sitting at the bar. He ordered a straight scotch on the rocks and then turned his attention on what Kol was looking at. He groaned. "What the fuck?"

"Interesting use of vulgar language," muttered Kol. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I kiss somebody with it," smiled Dante as he took the glass of scotch and downed it. "I think you know him."

Kol tightened his grip on his glass. He remembered how Kurt had purred into Dante's ear that he was hungry and then dragged him away. He looked at the demon. Dark hair, blue eyes and tattoos along his arms, He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, combat boots and a black tank top with a red jacket. He looked comfortable and cozy as he watched the scene unfold.

He shared a glance with Kol. "So what's your deal with Kurt? He's rather iffy about the subject. Well with all the older Originals. He's pretty cool with Henrik."

Kol drowned his drink. "We're formerly acquainted."

"Did you fuck?" the demon asked bluntly. Kol scoffed.

"As if I'd sleep with him," sneered the vampire.

"And why is that?" Dante asked, noticing the slight anger and bitter in his tone. He watched as Kol stared a quick death glare at Klaus before he ordered another round of whiskey. Dante ordered another scotch and then looked right at Kol as he raised the glass to his lips to drink. "You love him, don't you?"

Kol almost choked on his drink. "What!?" he said a bit too loud. Several customers looked at him. "What the hell would I? He means nothing to me. He's a..."

"Monster?" offered Dante. The vampire nodded and his drinking companion laughed. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. You do realize that you guys are basically the same thing right? You need life to survive and you get it anyway you can. Vampires take blood and an incubus takes it a different way."

Kol shut his eyes, remembering something different entirely. "He's still a monster."

"And he accepts that just like you accept your vampirism." Dante looked over at the group of siblings and sighed as he got up. "I'm gonna go break up a fight before it gets any worse. Maybe you should talk to Kurt. Closure does a relationship well, you know."

The last thing he heard was the vampire scoff. Dante smirked, so that was the Mikaelson brother his dear little sex demon was in love with.

Maybe he could do them a little favor and set them back up again. Dante grinned, he had always wanted to be a matchmaker. Kurt made it seem easy enough.

"Alright gentlemen and fair little lady," he said walking into the fire. Damon glared viciously at the demon. "Release the girl, hybrid. If you don't, you'll have not just your brother to worry about but someone else as well."

"You?" asked Klaus.

"Nope," he popped the p for effort. "You'll have Kurt to worry about. He loves that little darling. So let her go."

"Why would Kurt interest me?"

Dante grinned. "Because you wanna jump his bones faster than a kitten on catnip,"

Henrik looked at his older brother while Damon looked at the demon as if he had grown a second head. Faye took this moment of confusion to throw her head back and break Klaus's nose. Henrik grabbed her before his brother could react and held her close. Klaus looked at his brother, seeing the look of rage in those brown depths.

"Hurt her, Nik and brother or not, I will rip your heart from your chest." Henrik promised.

"You'd choose her over your own family?" Klaus demanded.

"When it comes to Faye, she is also my family," Henrik said taking her hand and she smiled softly. "Leave her alone or I will hurt you."

Dante gagged audibly. "Shut up demon bastard," said Faye.

"Make me," the demon shot back. Faye glared at him but her eyes twinkled when she saw Kurt come into the Grille. He looked slightly peeved but that all vanished when he saw the scene before him. He walked right up to them and Faye detached herself from her lover to launch herself at Kurt.

"Hello dear heart," greeted Kurt as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Bonjour papa," returned Faye as she snuggled closer. He laughed at her antics. Despite being the same age as Stefan in vampire years and physically, she still acted like the child he raised. She sniffed his clothes and pouted. Kurt sighed; she could smell Blaine on him. "You smell like the hobbit."

Dante looked like he was gonna hurl. "Oh god, you didn't!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you," Kurt snarled. "And no I did not."

"Personally I think it would be a good thing," Henrik muttered. His lover and Dante glared at him. "What? If Kurt sleeps with him, maybe he'll stop being so damn clingy and wondering where he's going."

"Why would he do that when Sebastian can fuck him free of charge?" Dante asked. Kurt's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sebastian. "Oh don't play the jealous boyfriend now, Petov. You weren't too pissed when he freaking flirted with him at the bus station."

Faye nodded. "Very true Papa."

Kurt groaned, attacked by his own daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Damon.

"None of your business Mr. Salvatore," Kurt said. "Now can someone tell me why I came in to find Henrik looking like he was about to commit a genocide?"

"Why should we tell you?" asked Damon. Kurt sighed and stepped towards him, and placed a hand to his cheek, his eyes locking on Damon's.

"Please tell me?" he whispered in an alluring tone. The vampire's eyes dilated.

"I didn't like that Henrik was touching my sister so I threatened to kill him and then Klaus got into it and threatened to kill Faye." he answered monotone.

Kurt removed his hand and Damon snapped out of it. "What the hell was that?"

"Very similar to your compulsion," answered Kurt shortly. "Henrik take Faye home and the two of you go out of town and have the night off."

"But Papa,"

"Faye that's an order," said Kurt firmly. She nodded and she and her lover walked out the Grille. The incubus turned to the vampire and hybrid. "As for you two, I need you to do me a favor."

"And why would I do that?" asked Klaus.

"Because Klaus," Kurt said with an impatient tone, "It concerns all of you idiots. Since your mother refuses to talk to me."

Dante smirked. "You need me to talk to the witch?"

"Ms. Bennett's services will not be needed," said the incubus. "She is busy at the moment, mourning the somewhat lose of her mother. We will leave her be. No I believe Franny will do for now."

"Got it," Dante said.

"What do you need from me?" asked Damon.

"My annoying little descendant named Elena. I can't sure Katherine now can I?" he asked. "She's the walking dead."

"What are you going to do?" demanded Klaus.

Kurt turned to the hybrid. "I'm going to break that stupid bond she allowed your mother to place on all of you, so that when one of you dies, the other five don't die with you. And hopefully another one as well," he said and stole a quick glance in Kol's direction. Recovering himself he turned back to the two men. "Meet tonight in woods near the tomb, after midnight would be nice. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have another engagement to get to."

He turned and headed out the door, Dante walking with him.

"Satan?"

"She'll have my hide if I'm late for practice," he said. Dante laughed.

If there was one female he feared as most as much as Sylvester, it was Santana. Dante himself loved the little succubus but he was also afraid her, mainly for her words.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett sat in the square, her arms wrapped around her center. Six hours ago, Abby had become a vampire and right now she was out in the woods with Caroline being taught how to feed off of animals. She drew her knees up and around her chest, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Ms. Bennett?" she looked up to see the young man from last night. He was even more beautiful in the sunlight that in the darkness. He was dressed in yoga pants and a pull over grey hoodie. He looked rather comfortable and his gentle smile made her feel just a bit better. "Would you like company or is solitude doing you well?"

"You can sit," she smiled.

He took a seat next to her and stared out at the citizens. She watched him out the corner of her eye, saw the looks he was giving. They weren't envious; they were ones of compassion and understanding. Like had been through the heartache, the love, the sorrow. All of it he had endured.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bonnie began softly and he hummed in response. "How old are you?"

Kurt laughed softly. "That's one I've heard before," he grinned at her. "Would you like my human age or my actual one?"

"Both I suppose."

"You're a curious one," he said and leaned back. "I was twenty-two when I was changed. Now to everyone around me, I look like I'm about seventeen. Dante says I look older at times and to Henrik and Faye, my true age is seen in my eyes."

Bonnie nodded she could agree with the two vampires.

"As for my actual age," Kurt paused and smiled sadly, "I'm over nine thousand years old. I've lived more lifetimes than even Mikael Mikaelson and his family combined. I've experienced pain and heartache over and over again."

"What are you?" asked the witch.

"An incubus," he replied. "And contrary to popular belief, I don't just need sex to survive, nor does it have to be sexual when I take life force. It can be a kiss or a touch over when gazing into someone's eyes. And I don't take all of it."

"Are you a danger to my friends?"

"Oh Ms. Bennett, why ever would I want to harm my descendant and her friends?" he asked her. "Granted Elena's enough damage on her own but she'll grow up hopefully. Neither of those boys are right for her."

"You're right about that," Bonnie agreed.

Kurt smiled. "How is your mother?"

"She's completed her turn," Bonnie said. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He didn't have a malicious aura about him. He was rather calm. Kurt seemed to notice her absence of the real world and held out his hand. She looked at him.

"Touch it," he whispered softly. "I'm not threat."

She grabbed his hand and flashes came to her. A little girl in Katherine's arms, a group of teenagers singing and dancing on a stage, Kurt with them. A curly haired young man with soft caramel eyes and lastly there was Kol. A human Kol who stared at him with so much disgust before it morphed into the Kol she knew. Through Kurt's eyes she saw the incubus staring at him like he wanted closure.

Her grip loosened and she released him. She looked right at him. "You're still hurting," she said her voice shaking from the emotions.

"Yes," he said.

"You love him,"

"I always have," Kurt answered. "Loving him was easy, forgetting him was painful and to have him back in my life, even if it's for the wrong reasons and the wrong time it's going to hurt. He looks at me like I'm a monster and like I use people to get what I want. I hurt him and as a vampire those emotions intensify. How does that song go again?" he mused and then shut his eyes.

_"Losing him is blue like I've never known/Missing him was dark grey all alone/Forgetting him is like trying to love someone that you didn't know/Loving him was red."_ he sang and Bonnie shuttered at how drawn in she was by his voice. "I believe that's it."

Bonnie nodded. She was about to ask him another question when another voice rang out. "Hummel! Get your rainbow ass over here right now or I swear to God I'm gonna turn your hope chest into firewood. Tiaras and all!"

The witch turned to see a Latina girl glaring at them. Kurt chuckled and looked at Bonnie, "I have to go, but I do wish to speak with you again and perhaps talk with your mother?"

She nodded and he beamed. "I'll see you another time then. Also, beware of my friend Dante. He's quite taken with you."

"HUMBELLINA!"

"I'm coming Satan! Hold your Four Horsemen!" he called back and waved goodbye to Bonnie before joining Santana who lead him over to Quinn and Brittany. He went into stretching, aware of Kol's gaze.


	3. Dance to this Beat and Hold a Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Set during Season 3 of glee and season 3 of Vampire Dairies.

warngs: sexual acts, language, ect.

* * *

Two

Dance to this Beat and Hold a Lover Close

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Demon," Dante looked up from his empty shot glass in alert to see twinkling blue eyes staring at him. Brittany tilted her head to side in curiosity. "Why are you so shocked? Your devil wings are showing? Also your eyes turned red when you saw that pretty girl Kurtie was talking to earlier today. Do you like her? If you do I won't tell I promise."

How the flying fuck did people think this girl was stupid?

He could see the innocent aura around her soul but he knew her mind was a mix of purity and filth. Although he knew most humans were like that, he had been once. But it was moments like this when he looked at Brittany that he wished he could be human once more. His lips tugged back into a smile as he patted the girl's blonde locks. "What's up sweetheart?" he asked.

"I was looking for Santana," Brittany said pouting and he understood why Kurt loved her so much. She was fucking adorable. "We were sharing sweet lady kisses and then she backed off, scared. I think I rubbed her too early but she's never been one to come so quickly."

As much as he wanted to hear about her sexual activities with Santana, he had a sex appointment of his own with Kurt in two hours. He was getting wasted to pass the time. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Brittany dear," he said helping her get back on track.

"Oh right sorry," she blushed and continued. "Santana got up really quickly and when I tried to touch her shoulder to see if she was alright, she ran out the room but I got a look at her eyes. They were a bright gold color. Is she a Twilight vampire?"

Dante frowned. "No Brittany. I think it was a trick of the light," he lied. "I'll go find her and talk to her okay?"

She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek before skipping off to find Quinn. She needed to talk to her.

The demon groaned and ordered an entire bottle of alcohol from the barkeep. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kurt awoke to the sound of the rapid knocking on his door. He glanced over at the clock, it was seven-twenty-one at night and he had been asleep for almost thirty minutes. He arose from the small bed and made his way to the door not caring that he only wore his yoga pants. He opened it and found a shaky Santana Lopez standing there, her head bent and her breathing hard.

"Santana?"

"What the fuck did you do to me?" she whispered looking at him. Her eyes were gold, the small flicks of brown hidden in the pupil. He took in the slightly long nails and the darkened veins along her eyes. "Hummel what the fuck did you do!?" she cried out and began cursing at him in Spanish. He sighed and pulled her inside, taking the shouting and the punching.

"Santana calm down," he whispered and sat her down on the bed.

"What the fuck is this, Hummel? You said..."

"I said you weren't allowed to have sex for a month," he snapped. "You'll turn if you kill a human Santana."

The Latina whimpered. "I could have killed Britt?"

He stilled.

"What?"

"I was making out with Brittany and suddenly all I felt this thing calling me. It was like a song, like hearing you sing and it pulled me towards it but I stopped when something told me it would hurt Britt."

"Good thing you didn't listen to it," Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't want to be like me."

"A nine thousand year old sex god?" Santana smirked and leaned on his shoulder. "I don't know,"

"You don't want it trust me," Kurt laughed and cupped her cheek. "However we do need to do something about that arousal of yours."

Santana shivered at the sudden depth in his voice. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Her lips parted and he pushed her down onto the bed as he deepened the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hummel..." Santana moaned as he removed his lips from hers and went to kissing up and down her neck, his hands gliding down her stomach and to her skirt. Her back arched as he teased her folds before he removed his hand. She looked at him. "What the fuck?" she snapped.

He smirked, "Trust me, Santana this is going to be good."

He reached into the the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. Her eyes widened before she smirked. "Someone's kinky."

"Very much but I'm only going to be light with you," he purred.

"Who gets the heavy shit?" she asked pushing lightly on his chest, hoping he would take the hint so she could get up. He did as he was told, moving back on his knees.

Kurt shrugged. She knew he was an incubus so why not tell her who he fucked on occasion? "Dante."

The brown eyed beauty smirked in approval, "Is he big?" as she removed her shirt and skirt before lying back down. The glasz eyed young man resumed his spot above her and nipped on her bottom lip before drawing her into a kiss. She sighed and ran a hand down his chest, still marveling in the fact he had abs and was rather toned. She broke the kiss, "Well?" she snapped and groaned when he ran a hand along her chest, teasing at her bra strap.

Kurt grinned wickedly, "He is well endowed," he said licking his lips. "And a damn good lover."

"So you lost it to him?" Santana asked while wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing up her hips to create a friction between them. Kurt's eyes darkened a shade before he moaned into her ear, causing her to shiver in arousal. His hands glided down her thighs, feather like touching causing the Latina to gasp, feeling warmth spread through her. He knew what he was doing. He had been with a woman before. "I thought you were gay."

"Pansexual," the incubus muttered into her skin. "I've had sex many times and soon the gender line blurs." And he knew it was true. Nine thousand years of sex, as well the sex he had as a human, had caused him to not care if someone was a female or a male. He had loved many a time before, had taken many virgins and had been the hidden lover in various marriages. His appeal to the gender rule blurred. Fuck was inbetween the legs, it was the soul that counted.

And the soul usual tasted delicious, he thought as he hooked his fingers around the hem of her panties. Lace, he noted and a shade of red that worked with her skin tone. His lips brushed along her hip bone and she hitched a breath. Kurt smiled. So he found a pleasure point, did he? His lips brushed along her hip once more before he latched onto the skin. His sucked and nipped until it reddened and when she was gasping and begging, Kurt bit down hard. A bruise would form but he found it to be enjoyable.

A little reminder that he was about to fuck her senseless.

Removing himself from her hip, he allowed his lips to glide along her skin, teasing her flesh and sending goosebumps along her form. She wiggled above him, moaning out his name as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He drew closer to her sex, close enough to smell her arousal but he paused, just a kiss shy of what she really wanted and moved to her other thigh, kissing to her inner knee. She threw her head back, almost a sobbing mess.

"Hummel! Oh shit Kurt," Santana moaned as he settled between her legs. His gaze locked on hers and she found the deep blue shade to be hypnotizing. The boy broke their gaze and licked her folds, causing her to moan. Another lick and then another. Kitten like laps of his tongue as her fingers carded in his hair. She gasped as one of his hands reached out and squeezed her breast. Santana gave a cry in Spanish, wanting to do more. She grounded her hips against his tongue and almost screamed when his tongue dipped inside her.

"More," she panted as she swirled her hips. She moaned when he grabbed her hips and pulled her, her knees resting on either side of his head as his hands glided up her lower back. Santana's head feel back when his tongue moved from her folds to her clit. She moaned again, this time louder as he slipped a finger inside her, thrusting slowly in and out of her before added another.

"Oh god," she whimpered. "Kurt...fuck you know just what you're doing."

He chuckled in response causing it add to her pleasure. "Fuck!" she moaned and sucked a little faster. His fingers unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. They bounced and he laughed again causing her to moan a bit louder. How people believed that silly boob-job rumor was beyond him. Santana had been taking supplements and had taken one too many so her breasts size doubled before the summer's end. He liked them this way, although he did love her smaller perkier breasts. He remembered feeling her up on 'accident' all those times before. The girls had thought he was gay so they gave him a free pass to touch their breasts.

It had only been Santana, Brittany and Tina who allowed it. Tina was aware of his nature due to her century old friendship with Henrik and Brittany and Santana because their sexual enery was enough to keep him fed for a month or two.

Her climax is coming, he can feel it. Her energy is everywhere. He digs his nails into her skin, moaning into her sex. "Kurt...oh yes...I'm...coming..."

He curls his fingers in a come-here motion and she arches, her form shaking as she comes. Fingers tighten in his hair, holding still as she rides the waves of euphoria. He watches as she falls onto the mattress, breathing heavily and panting to regain some composure The golden hue in her eyes were gone and so were the claws and veins.

But she was still horny, he knew as he could smell her arousal.

Santana moved up to her hands and knees and crawled over to him, and bent down, pressing their lips together in another kiss. She moved to straddle his waist.

Before she could move, the door opened and Kurt and Santana looked to see Dante standing there. His blue eyes were hard and a faint trace of red was there. Kurt sighed and trailed his fingers along his glee mate's arm. "Santana," he said and she stilled. "Get dressed and go. Finish yourself off, darling. I promise, next time we'll have some fun."

She nodded, getting dressed and ducking out the room before shutting it. The demon turned his head towards his friend.

"What the fuck," he snarled, his blue eyes now a deep crimson. He flashed and was on top of Kurt, his eyes dark and menacing. "What the fuck is wrong with you Petrov?"

Kurt stared up into his lover's face. His dark hair was a mess and his lips looked perfectly kissable. And biteable and bleedable as well now that he remembered. His fingers glided along the bottom of Dante's shirt, feeling his abs before his hands were pinned above his head.

"Don't fucking try to seduce me," Dante growled, his voice sounding more demonic and it turned Kurt on even more. His eyes brightened several shades till they icy blue and shining. The demon's laugh was bitter, "Really fucking cute."

"You always were sexy when you were angry," Kurt smirked and wrapped his legs around Dante's, flipping them over so that Kurt stared down at him, and reached for the handcuffs. Dante laughed bitterly. The brunette rolled his eyes, "Hey you interrupted me before I could fuck someone. And besides, you love it when I fuck you, so calm your ass down, Alighieri."

Dante snorted, "Whore."

"Demon bastard,"

"Slut bucket,"

"Submissive little demon."

Dante reached up to grab him but was slammed into the mattress. He felt the wind leave him form the force and when he opened his eyes, he was met with vibrant blue eyes, sharp incisors, and horns as Kurt peered down at him. He was horny, he would not lie. Kurt dominating him was sexy as hell. And as versatile as his best friend/fuck buddy was Dante did love it when Kurt fucked into the mattress. And the floor.

The moan that escaped him was almost embarrassing. It rang of desperation and the desire to be dominated and Dante was not afraid to admit that. Most people saw demons as cocky and prideful. When the need arose yes they were. But not when sex was involved.

"Please," whispered the former poet. "Please fuck me."

Kurt scoffed. "Just because I've pinned you to the bed, you think I'm gonna just stick my dick in you and give you a release?" He paused and the smile that stretched along his face was made with promises. "Oh not yet, darling. You forget I can last all night."

Dante whimpered as he remembered.

Kurt titled his head, his eyes taunting. "Oh would you look at that? You've already begged and now you're whimpering," he leaned in and nipped his ear, whispering, "I wonder what Ms. Bennett would think if she saw you like this? Hard, the smell of your come in the air as I'm holding you to the bed with a pair of handcuffs in my hand. You've been turned on since you saw me about to fuck Santana, maybe even longer. Were you thinking about her, Dante? Were you wondering what she would taste like? Her pure virgin blood spilling as you pop her cherry, the look of pain in those emerald depths. It's making your harder isn't it?"

Dante tried not to shut his eyes but the images floating in his eyes, of Bonnie whimpering and tears falling from her eyes as he entered her warm heat for the first time. He groaned. Damn Kurt, he thought. He knew how to play a mind game and he wasn't going to stop until one of them came, and Dante knew it was going to be him. He didn't notice Kurt's hand disappearing into his pants.

"She'll probably try to set you on fire, multiple times. But she's unaware of your fire kink, isn't she? Maybe it will turn her on even more knowing her powers get you off. Everything about her gets you off. Did you know she was a cheerleader? She's rather good at the splits."

Holy fuck she was _flexible_? Dante almost came at the very though her bendable body as he fucked her. Kurt toyed with his entrance, taunting and prepping him before he inserted the digit. Dante bucked, the cold finger startling him. But was Kurt's next words that did him in, "She looks so fucking hot in a short skirt, Dante."

Dante shuddered and came in his pants, groaning. He barely registered that Kurt had removed his pants and shirt, leaving them both bare. Lining his dick up with his entrance the two demons moaned as Kurt filled him.

"Fuck Kurt," Dante hissed.

Kurt almost came, he had almost forgotten how tight Dante was. Steadying himself, the incubus began at a slow pace. He looked down at his lover, smiling at the red flush of his neck and face as Kurt's slow tempo turned into a quick piston.

Dante gasped, reaching for the incubus, wrapping his arms around his neck, as Kurt continued his thrusting. He moaned loudly, shamelessly and wantonly. He watched as Kurt became lost in the sea of pleasure.

"Kurt," he whispered hoarsely. "I want to ride you."

Kurt smirked coldly and pulled out of him, Dante whimpering at the lost. He watched as Kurt laid on his back and looked at him, "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked in a mocking tone. Grinning from ear to ear, the demon straddled him, lining him opening with Kurt's cock. He entered slowly, groaning and biting him bottom lip as he took Kurt inside him. He moaned once he was filled and rolled his hips, smiling as Kurt groaned.

He was in control now.

Moving up, he raised all the way up until his ass was almost rid of Kurt's erection and thrust back down, impaling himself. He moaned and wiggled his hips again, this time moving in time with his thrust. Up and down, up and down, harder and faster he went, enjoying the pain as Kurt clawed at his hips and sides. Blood colored the white sheets between them as they fucked.

Dante wouldn't like.

Out of all the demons he had fucked over the years, as well the humans, Kurt was a damn good lay.

He only wondered what Bonnie would be like, and the thought made him moan as he rode Kurt like his life depended on it.

It only made the release more sweet.


	4. Breaking the Chain

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Set during Season 3 of glee and season 3 of Vampire Dairies.

warngs: sexual acts, language, ect.

* * *

Three

Breaking the Chain

* * *

"You turned her into a darkling," Dante said as they laid there in the aftermath of their sexual tryst. Kurt nodded staring up at the ceiling. Dante frowned at that. "What would you that Kurt? I mean, I expect it for maybe Henrik but not you. You're the smarter one out of all of us."

"You didn't see her face." Kurt said as he sat up, the thin sheets falling from his chest as his mind flashed back to that day. He had been walking home from school when he heard Santana's cry of pain. He had rushed there in the blink of an eye and found her bleeding out on the pavement. Her eyes has been so different and he had been looking down at a girl who was in need of help. His mind had captured that image and then it had thought of the hurt expression he knew Brittany would wear if she learned Santana had died.

While almost everyone else in glee didn't like Santana due to her snark, hurtful yet true comments; Kurt found her entertaining and Brittany loved her more than life. And if there was someone Kurt saw as a daughter, aside from Faye, was Brittany. So naturally he had acted and given her some of his energy healing her and in the process revealing the supernatural world to her. He knew Santana would keep it it a secret. She would do it to keep Brittany safe.

Dante sat up, "So you changed her because of an expression? Are you going soft?"

Kurt shook his head, "I did it for Brittany."

The demon groaned. He did like the little blond himself. She was adorable.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dante as he removed himself from the bed. He glanced down, seeing the faint remains of sweat and cum and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "As much as I love our sexy time, I need a shower. Mind holding your plan?"

Kurt nodded, trying not to roll his eyes. He hadn't even said it yet. "Go ahead," dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He fell back and stretched. He ran a hand through his chestnut locks. He knew how this was going to go and in order to pull off his plan, he was going to have to turn off his emotions.

And how his darker side.

* * *

"I don't think we should go tonight," Rebekah said as she plopped down the couch next to Klaus. Her brother had relied the news onto his family and right now, the sister wanted nothing more than to keep her family from going. Finn looked at Klaus, confusion in his eyes while Esther looked vicious.

"What does it want?" sneered the witch.

"He wants something to do with Elena." Klaus said. "And I don't like it."

Kol scoffed. "Why is that brother? Because you want the doppelganger so you can make more hybrids? Or because you simply want to have that demon riding you again?" he jeered in his brother's direction. He wasn't looking at Klaus as a vampire-werewolf hybrid, he was looking at him as a brother who betrayed him. His declaration caused the family to look between the two.

Elijah frowned. He knew Kol and Niklaus had a bitter but he thought it had been because of Henrik's death. But now after a thousand years, there was new information. And in the middle of it all was Kurtis. It would seem that the Petrov line would forever be a thorn in all their sides.

"What?" Rebekah shouted jumping to her feet. Her eyes landed on Klaus. "You had sex with him?"

"It was years ago, when we were human." Klaus explained. "After Henrik's death."

Kol snarled deep in his throat. "You knew how I felt for him. You knew I felt more than friendship for him."

"You still do," they all turned to see Henrik standing there. He stepped into the room and looked around. "You love him, hence why you are so angry at Nik. I would be too if someone had taken Faye from me. And try it mother and family or not, I will rip your heart from your chest," he snarled in her direction.

"Why are you here? You've made your alliance clear," Esther snapped.

"Coming from the woman who wants to kill us, I'd say that does nothing," Henrik said rubbing salt in her wounds. "I am here to tell you all that Kurt had moved the location of the meeting place. As well as the time,"

"To when?" Klaus asked.

As if on cue, the doors flew open and Damon came flying in. He landed on the ground, groaning in pain as Faye skipped into the room, followed by a blonde woman with a grimore, Stefan, Elena, Dante and Kurt. Faye stayed close to Kurt, although her eyes locked on Henrik's as the youngest Original smiled at his lover. Kurt gazed upon the family, noticing the look of anger radiating in Kol's eyes.

Klaus took in a breath, smelling two scents coming off of Kurt. He smelt of sex, and his eyes darkened at the thought of Kurt having sex with other people. He could see Dante's closeness to the incubus, their finger tips grazing. The demon's scent was there, almost embedded in Kurt's scent. It sickened him.

"Now," Henrik answered.

"Why are we here?" Damon demanded.

The witch glanced at him and the vampire fell, groaning in pain. Kurt turned to her, "Francesca, please."

"I'll stop only because you asked," the witch sighed and did as she was told.

"Thank you dear," smiled Kurt before he turned to the others. His expression turned cold as ice, like a tundra. "You are all here because I am going to break the chain that ties the Petrov line to the doppelganger curse."

"Break it," Esther gasped. "You can't break it!"

"And why not?" Dante arched an eyebrow questioning the witch. "Because the witches say go?"

"Because it is against-"

"-the laws of nature. Yeah whatever," Dante shrugged. "Demons walk this earth, witches don't say shit. Vampires kill a witch, its a vendetta. Just so you know, you created vampires, not other witches. They should have stripped you of your powers long ago, you dumbass bitch. And to make it worse, my friend's bloodline had to suffer along with it."

Kurt's expression broke, a tender smile crossing his lips. "Dante," he warned.

"Why me?" Elena whispered. "Why not Katherine?" she asked.

Kurt's face turned blank. He walked right up to her, running a hand along her cheek, taking a lock of hair inbetween his fingers. Her eyes were doe-like, wide with fear and he smiled coldly. Kol and Klaus would not lie, they found it to be sexual attractive. The incubus planted a light kiss on her forehead, and his hands moved to her shoulders.

"Why me?" Elena asked again, the fear in her voice made a delightful tremble. Kurt's eyes brightened to a ice colored blue, as his features aged, becoming older by just a tad, around twenty-two years old. His teeth sharpened, his nails turning into claws. But the features that caused the others to pause were the dark veins that crawled along his skin, the ram's horns coming out the sides of his head and the bat like wings on his back.

"Because your pain is much more enjoyable," he said and with the blink of an eye, his hand was jammed into Elena's chest, tightened around her heart. She gasped aloud, her hand reaching to grasp his arms. He squeezed and she cried again. "Don't worry love, this will hurt very much."

Dante frowned. "Kurt," he warned. He had a sinking feeling he knew what the incubus was going to do. Kurt looked over his shoulder and gave a demonic smile. He stepped towards the incubus, only to be pushed back by Franny. "Fran, let me in!"

"I can't," Franny said. "It's not my power."

Esther gasped softly. How was he able to being using her power?

Elena's screams were terrifying. Damon and Stefan watched helpless.

But if was what happened next that happened. Kurt grabbed Elena's face, his nails digging into her skin and a blue energy escaping her lips and going into his. Dante's eyes widened.

"What's happening?" asked Klaus.

"He's taking her life," Dante explained. But it was at that moment, that it stopped. The blue energy turned into a black shade, highlights of red wrapped around as it flowed from Kurt's lips to Elena's. The doppelganger's eyes turned a bright gold, black veins crawling along her skin and her nails turning into claws. He jerked her away, watching as she fell to the ground, staring down at his blooded hand and then back at the group of vampires, witches and demon.

"Done," he said and turned on his heel, disappearing in a blur of black.


	5. Turn Off Your Worries and Drink Heavily

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Set during Season 3 of glee and season 3 of Vampire Dairies.

warnings: language

* * *

Four

Turn Off Your Worries and Drink Heavily

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of the birds tapping at his window. Well that and the sound of Blaine knocking on his door. He sighed and turned on his side, wanting to sleep away the day and just wake up the next morning feeling again. That didn't sound too bad did it? To just not feel anything for a day? He was allowed it. He had just turned them off the moment he turned Elena into a darkling for the day.

He hadn't taken too much, so there weren't going to be any massive affects. Just an increase in sexual energy and she would be more attractive. He was sure that with the looks she had, she would need all the help she could get. He agreed with Dante, she was a watered down version of Katerina. The allure of cambrions died out with each one born, and with the same face being born every five hundred years, it was just sad actually.

The annoying knocking on his door turning into fist banging. Kurt arose from the bed, running a hand through his messy hair. Blaine's voice was getting louder and he was loosing what little patience he had. Nine thousand years alive only gave you so much of it.

Kurt strolled across the room and opened the door, revealing Blaine. His boyfriend, he shuddered at the word, was looking at him. "Kurt's it almost noon. You never sleep past six in the morning. Are you alright?" he moved to touch Kurt's cheek but the other male moved away. Blaine frowned softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

You're an annoying piece of shit who I decided to show pity upon with your disgusting affection, Kurt thought. He knew saying those words would be harsh to his so-called boyfriend but he didn't give a damn. His emotions were turned off so why should he care? Instead of answering, he walked past him and down the stairs for the one thing he was happy humans had been able to process. Coffee.

Kurt was a step away from the bottom step when he saw Dante sitting at the coffee machine. Perfect. Didn't he have a little witch to pester? His crush on the Bennett girl was kind of visible to even a blind man.

"We need to talk," the demon told his friend. Kurt shoved past him to his destination. He could give a flying fuck if Dante wanted to talk to him about what he already knew. Pouring himself a cup of java, Kurt hummed a light tune as he went for the creamer. He liked sweet things. Observing he found that they had French Vanilla and Caramel. He took two caramels and poured them in, followed by a french vanilla. Three creamers. That's all he needed.

Nothing too tooth rotting, he reminded himself as he took a sip for taste. The bitterness of the coffee was good and the hint of sweetness at the beginning was worth the aftertaste of coffee. Nodding his head in approval, he turned and met Dante's eyes. They were rimmed red, the blue of his eyes looking a light violet.

"I know you've heard this before," he started off and took another sip. "but you look so fuckable right now."

The words rolled off his tongue, shocking his fellow classmates, the ones who had been standing too close to hear. Blaine looked like a fish out of water, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Puck and Santana's shock wore off. Puck looked proud and Santana looked skeptic. Finn looked like a constipated baby as always. He turned to his stepbrother.

"Having gas pains, little brother? Or is Berry not giving you any for sexual pleasure?"

Rachel flushed and Quinn looked disgusted. Turning his attention on the blonde, Kurt let her have it. "Oh don't look so high and mighty Quinnie. We all know about the Baby Gate ordeal and I know for a fact you're not handing any to poor Sammers. However, should he be in need of assistant for sexual favors, I'll gladly give him everything he might need and more."

To add that he meant it, Kurt winked at the flustered blonde geek. He knew Sam was bisexual, it was evident by his movements and his sexual chi. Out of all the members of New Directions that he liked to feed off of by touch, Sam and Tina were the most dirty and therefore the most delicious. Their sexual thoughts were so wild Kurt knew why Mike stayed with Tina but Sam's desires were unmet. He would gladly let the blonde fuck him.

"Hummel what has gotten into you? Or who?" Puck asked, glancing at Dante. Kurt scoffed.

"I haven't been fucked," he stated, which was true. Dante always bottomed when they fucked. The last man he bottomed for had been in 1912, when Kol had been daggered. He felt a light stir of emotion and crushed it down before it come fully surface. No emotions today Petrov, he reminded himself.

"But you've done some fucking?" Santana asked, a hint of knowing in the air. Sure they had fucked and almost the night before when Dante popped into Kurt's room. But by the look on Kurt's face, those two had done the horizontal tango last night. And the smell of it in the air lingered on Dante and Kurt.

"Of course he hasn't!" Blaine yelled with horror. It was bad enough that his boyfriend was acting like he had turned into a bad boy over night, but to hear him cursing like a sailor was even worse. He loved Kurt, his Kurt. The one was safe, sweet and blushed with embarrassment at the very idea of sex. Maybe if he could make him remember, Kurt would loose this silly facade.

"Yes I have," Kurt said as if discussing the weather. Dante looked at him, his eyes racking over the young man. He was still shirtless, his hair a mess and his expression one of boredom. He had done it. He had actually done it. Kurt downed the last of his coffee and made a note for later to go out and get a few bottles of alcohol. He turned to the small group that had gathered. "Well I'm off to get dressed and go shopping for something. Don't come to me until you either want to fuck or I call for you."

"Kurt," Blaine called.

The incubus turned and looked into his ex boyfriend's eyes. "In case you're wondering, I don't love you. I never did and I cringe and die a little bit on the inside every time I even think fucking you boneless will get rid of that pesky puppy dog look you have going for you. I've fucked enough people with that look and it grows old fast."

Blaine looked a bit ill.

Kurt's smile was mocking. "Aren't you glad you didn't fuck me now?"

That was enough for Dante to step over and grab him by the arm. Kurt pulled back, grabbing him by his hair and with a swift kick, brought him to his knees and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I will kill you slowly Dante. Remember that," he shoved him away and walked off, winking at a young girl who stepped aside for him.

"So is Klaine over?" Santana asked with a hopeful tone. She was rooting for this Kol guy she had let to meet. Dante arose and looked at Blaine before nodding his head in confirmation. Santana's smile was radiant.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn muttered.

"Suck my left nut Fabray."

Dante turned on his heel and out the door. Henrik and Faye were away watching Elena so he had two other Mikaelsons in mind for his plan. Whether Kurt liked it or not, he was going to feel at the end of the day.

Emotionless Kurt Petrov was what Elena would look like if she was a vampire and her emotions were off. Lethal, seductive and no remorse. And he knew Klaus would give the moon to bed Kurt one more time. As for Kol, that would be a challenge. Twisted mind and no humanity aside, Kol was one of the things Kurt would never throw away.

He loved him and Dante knew that the vampire loved his friend too.

The demon sighed, he would need a drink after this.


End file.
